


Phage

by loveofmae



Category: Science - Fandom
Genre: Other, This is totally weird, it's a fanfic about a bacterium and a virus, it's for a good cause!!, stick with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmae/pseuds/loveofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WEIRDWEIRDWEIRD but half for an application-thing, and half to show my students that you can write a short story about anything, here is a science-y bacteria/virus story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phage

Her hairs fluttered a radiant blue, catching my gaze from across the wide, empty expanse. I don't know how we got here. I was born into this world, but the old ones, they tell stories of days before 'the dish'. Today, like every day, the sterile white light filled everything and the dull bodies move and grow and reproduce. The cycle. Working. Except her. I hadn't noticed her before. She must have been introduced while I slept. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in this dull world. I had to get closer. I had to meet her. I swam and swam, but when I neared I saw. An armed guard surrounded her, her brothers letting no one pass, let alone me. We were so different; her - dainty, and of the house of Phage - me, dull and of the Bacteriums. But I had to see her; she was the only thing I could think about. I left, to devise a cunning plan. All night, I dreamt of her, of her beautiful hairs and tail, and of the love we could share! Tomorrow, no matter what, I was going to meet her. 

When I awoke the next morning however, my world was in chaos. I don't know what was happening. My kin lay dying around the dish. Everywhere I looked was destruction. The army! Oh, what was I to do. I was a single bacterium. Most if my family had been massacred. But Phage, Phage still remained a beacon, though I did not even know her real name. Perhaps if I could just reach her, she would put a stop to the quarrels between our families. Her brethren gather closer to her today. Perhaps they had guessed my plan. I had to break their rank. What I needed was a distraction.

Taking off, I swam to the very edge of the dish. I knew I could do it. With all my might I reproduced and reproduced. I was always the quickest in school. The perks of being a bacterium - the reproductive abilities are amazing.Phage's brothers must have thought they were under attack. I am so much bigger, I could have taken them down myself. But I had to see the love of my life. The warriors defended their territory valiantly, meanwhile I snuck through their battle lines.

Our eyes locked. I know she noticed me. She felt it too, and she was pulled towards me. But alas, this is not a love story. This is the story of my life and death. This is the story of Phage, the girl of my dreams, and a cruel twist of fate. For I am but a disposable bacterium, and she is my mortal enemy. She tore me apart - quite literally - until I was no more.

This is my story, the story of L. monocytogenes; the last survivor of my species in 'the dish', and a simple young bacterium who fell in love with the wrong virus


End file.
